Until The Last Petal Falls
by Whovenian.Otaku
Summary: Daniel was once happy. He had a loving mother and a caring younger sister. Till one night it was stripped from him and turned him into a horrible beast. Michelle was happy. She had two loving siblings that made sure she stayed safe. Till an event changed that and she became trapped in a castle without the ability to leave.


**Sorry to everyone who is reading my other story Amelia, I am putting it on haitus as I rewrite the whole thing and the updates for that will be a lot slower as well as I try and work on this. Hopefully you will enjoy this one just as much.**

* * *

Crunch! Crunch! SNAP!

The sound of leaves crunching and twigs being snapped by three pairs of feet as they ran quickly through the thick brush. Branches from trees and bushes seemed to bend out of the way with a glow of indigo light. Rain poured down in a thin haze matching the atmosphere of the three as they trudged on through the forest. The light of the moon and stars was covered by thick storm clouds overhead. In the pitch black of the woods, the only lights guiding the group was the occasional flashes of lightning and the light emitting from the large castle far off behind them. The sounds of swords clashing and the dying cries of men were almost nonexistent to the ears of the three as they got farther away from the battle within the castle walls.

Suddenly the smallest of the grouped tripped, a boy in his teens with white hair. As exhausted as he was from the run he stayed on the ground drained, both physically and emotionally. The last two stopped to surround the boy. "Emil we need to hurry. You need to get up," A deep voice spoke in a hushed tone to the boy.

Emil struggled to get up but was stopped by the sharp pain in his ankle. He cried. "I can't! It hurts too much," he whimpered, his violet eyes filled with tears and pain.

"What's wrong?" The deep voice asked, a man only a few years older than the boy, his deep indigo eyes filled with the worry.

"Do you want to know everything that is wrong with me or just the obvious ones at the moment Lukas," Emil answered sarcastically, his tears still in his eyes. Lukas's face morphed to one of slight annoyance at the comment.

"I don't need your sass when I am trying to care for you," He replied. Hearing chuckling from the last of their group he turned to the other man. "Mathias stop laughing you asshole and help me," he snapped at the laughing man, though his voice didn't hold much of a bite.

"Sure thing Lukas," he said with a wide grin on his freckled face. Setting down his weapon on the ground he helped Emil onto his back. "Here I'll carry you as we walk." After he steadied Emil on his back he handed the large weapon, a battle axe, to Lukas.

Finally settled they started their trek again through the woods with Mathias carrying Emil and Lukas clearing the way with the wave of his hand and the glow of light emitting from it. Whispering to Emil on his back, Mathias joked, "Lukas sure is acting grumpier than usual wouldn't you say?"

"What was that?" Lukas asked harshly from in front of the two not really bothering to turn around.

"Love you!" Mathias quickly said, amusement flashing through his light blue eyes. Lukas hummed unamused.

Going back to the previous conversation, Emil retorted in a hushed voice as well, "Based off of what we just went through in getting out of the castle and the fighting I am surprised you aren't at least acting the least bit concerned for everyone still back there."

"Some people handle stress differently Emil. I joke as a way to lighten the mood, Lukas, on the other hand, can get close to snapping if he internalizes it too long same as you," Mathias said calmly.

"Shut up," Emil complained lying his head on Mathias's shoulder.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Lukas questioned again in a slightly calmer tone.

"Nothing you really need to worry about. We should really focus and keep moving, we still have a long ways to go." Mathias said causing the group to continue moving.

* * *

As they got farther away from the castle the light faded away until they were able to see was a speck in the distance. The storm overhead cleared giving way to the stars shining in the night. The group took a break after a few hours of walking. Emil's ankle stopped hurting enough for him to walk on his own without needing to be carried which quickened the pace they were previously traveling. They ate in silence with the food they were provided before they had escaped the battle, that was until Emil spoke up with doubt. "Will everyone be alright? Tino, Peter, Daniel, and the others I mean."

"Maybe not everyone, but I'm sure the others will try to make it out of this at least alive," Mathias reassured the distraught boy. "Tino is smart, he will make sure that he and Peter stay out of harm's way. Daniel has both Arthur and Francis to take care of him, he is the prince after all."

"Arthur and I charmed the castle just before the fighting started, everyone inside will be safe as long as the spell stays up. It is how hard to say how long it will last though with the opposing magic that I sensed as we made our escape," Lukas spoke up. Looking up from the sandwich in his hand he turned to Mathias, "We need to reach Berwald's cabin soon, how much longer?"

Pointing up at the dimming stars above them Mathias responded, "Judging by the position of the stars, we'll be at Berwald's by dawn at the pace we are going now." As he sat there he started to feel the fatigue set in from the events of the night. They sat once again in silence until their food was finished with an aura of sadness once again hanging over them all.

After they set out once more the group walked until they came upon a small cabin as the early morning sun shone to their east. As they started approaching Emil froze in place with a realization, "He won't be happy that we don't have Peter and Tino with us," He said his voice heavy with dread and doubt.

Stepping in front of the boy, Mathias made him look into his eyes. He grabbed Emil's shoulders in reassurance,"I know, but I'll deal with it. At least we are safe so that he won't worry himself sick for all of us. He needs us more than ever now, and you and Lukas need rest. We have to let him know what happened he deserves to know." Mathias comforted the boy until he was he feeling well enough to move forward the extra few feet.

After he was sure that Emil was feeling better they walked up to where Lukas was waiting for them by the door. Mathias stepped forward and knocked. From inside they were able to hear muffled footsteps followed by the opening of the front door. The man who answered was tall with a stern expression on his face. The man mumbled a greeting with a heavy accent.

"Come in." The man moved allowing the trio to enter the warm cabin. While Lukas headed to the couch where Emil had set himself down and was nodding off, Mathias stayed by the door. Berwald at that time had moved to the kitchen and put a pot of water on the stove. After the pot was set up he turned to the group and asked, "Would any of you like something to eat or drink?"

"A tea would be nice for now," Lukas responded in a barely audible voice, the exhaustion of the night finally setting in. Berwald grunted in acknowledgment reaching for a cup and the tea. He turned to Mathias expectantly, but his question stopped in his throat when he noticed the look of exhaustion and anguish setting on the older man's face.

"When you are done with the drinks we really need to talk, something happened at the castle," Not even looking at Berwald's face Mathias sat down at one of the chairs with his head in his hands. His head was muddy with ideas of how to get the news across to the man, his younger brother. He couldn't think clearly. Until a hand on his shoulder and a calm voice distracted them all together.

"Hey, I know what we went through was difficult, all of us. If anyone would understand it would be him. No need to stress too much over. You are spending too much time worrying. Take a deep breath and relax," Lukas comforted as he pulled Mathias into a hug. These moments where Lukas showed his soft side were the ones that Mathias treasured the most. A few moments passed as Mathias stayed in the arms of the sandy blond.

Breaking away from the grasp he kissed his head, "Why don't you go sit down you're exhausted." Lukas went back over to the couch where Emil now was hunched over in an uncomfortable position asleep. Berwald emerged from the kitchen finally with two cups in hand. He handed one of them to Lukas who accepted it with tired arms and offered the other to Mathias who took it thankfully. After Berwald was settled, Mathias began to recall the events from the night before holding back tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **Now get ready for them all to become background characters. Hopefully you all enjoy this and stick with me through this ride.**


End file.
